Untitled Bering and Wells Fic
by Bell1001
Summary: Myka and Helena's budding relationship gets a push in the right direction, by Artie's bad intentions. As this romance blossoms, what will happen to the other relationships in the group. Mostly Bering and Wells with a little bit of everyone else. Rated M to be safe. DISCLAIMER: I own no one from Warehouse 13. I'm bored out of my mind and in love with these characters. Borrowing!


**From me: Don't freak out... it was just a thought that needed to get out. If you absolutely hate it, I don't need to know, but try it out and see if you could possibly consider liking it. Keep in mind, this is my second fic.**

It's been about a month since HG Wells rejoined the

Warehouse and moved into Leena's B&B. Artie was still filled

with hostility and mistrust toward HG, Leena was slowly getting

comfortable as she daily saw improvements in HG's aura, Pete had

the occasional weird vibe, and although Claudia worshiped HG's

genius, she feared the darkness she witnessed during a recent

mission involving a pretty impressive time machine.

Myka was the only person who trusted Helena whole

heartedly, even though it wasn't that way in the beginning.

Helena grew on her; they identified with each other and became

an integral part of each others lives. They bonded over their

love of books, locked away in the library every night reading

and discussing great literary works, and although it was their

love of literature that formed their relationship, it was

deepened by their growing love and affection for each other.

Everyone could see the flirtation between the two women

any time they were in the same room, but that's all it was to

them, flirting; but Leena was the only one who could really see

the truth. Leena saw their auras constantly reaching out for

each other, even if they were across a room, their auras worked

tirelessly to connect. There was love between Myka and Helena

which made Leena warm up to the newest member of their truly

dysfunctional family a lot faster than the rest.

Helena and Myka cared for each other deeply, but both women

discovered how much love they actually had for the other a

couple weeks after HG moved in.

Myka woke up in the middle of the night, startled by the

thrashing and crying coming from Helena's room. She got up and

made her way over waking her from the nightmare she was in.

After calming down, Helena told Myka about her dream as the

younger woman held her close.

For Myka, it was feeling Helena open up to her about her

Christina, about her life before and about her time spent in the

bronzer. That century in bronze was and experience she wouldn't

wish on her worst enemy, and she shared her experience with

Myka, and Myka alone. She fell hopelessly in love with the woman

in her arms, her strength and her beauty radiating even through

her fears and doubts about this new world.

For Helena, it was being held by Myka, soothed and

comforted. She felt safe and loved. At first she fell in love

with the idea that this type of woman could exist, the type of

woman she always hoped to be; but as she lay in Myka's arms, she

fell in love with this woman. Myka was her utopia, her home.

They continued to feel that love growing each day, never

acting on it mainly because Myka wanted to wait until everyone

was as accepting of Helena as she was and Helena was okay with

that. They spent most of their evening's together reading,

talking, or taking walks outside under the stars.

By this time, Pete and Claudia were aware of the bond

between the two women, but were unaware of the intense and real

love they shared. Artie avoided the B&B since Helena had been

there, so he was pretty much oblivious to anything that included

A few more weeks passed and almost everyone had warmed

up to HG; everyone except Artie. Myka was on vacation for her

father's birthday and everyone else was in the warehouse doing

inventory.

Pete and Claudia were already back from completing their

lists, but everyone knew since Artie loathed HG, her list was

considerably longer.

Myka pulled up in front of the warehouse, excited and

anxious to see Helena after a week of being away. She wondered

how her friend had gotten along with everyone while she was

gone. The door to Artie's office opened and everyone was

standing there. Everyone except the one person she really wanted

to see.

"Where's Helena?" Artie flinched at the sound of her name.

"Wow, thanks Myka. No 'hey Claud how are you doing? Here

are some awesome gifts I brought back from my trip.'" Claudia

slumped down in her chair and spun around so Myka couldn't see

the smirk on her face.

"Sorry Claudia, of course I brought gifts. What kind of big

sister doesn't come home with goodies?" Myka handed her a bag of

stuff. "Share."

"Seriously though, where is Helena?" She looked around the

room as if she was going to stand up and say 'here I am.'

"Oh, shesh dornd invechore." Pete said with half the bag of

the homemade cookies filling his cheeks. Everyone looked at him

thinking 'no way could anyone understand that.' Pete just looked

at them confused.

Myka broke the silence. "Why is she still doing inventory?"

"You've got to be kidding me." Claudia looked at Myka

agape. "I don't know why that always amazes me, but it does."

They both laughed.

"Well, I'm gonna go find her." She made her way to the

other end of the office when Artie stopped her.

"She's fine Myka, don't worry about her." Artie didn't make

eye contact which was his mistake.

"I wasn't worried until now." Her voice was low and

strained. "Artie? Where is Helena exactly?"

"Man I'm getting a weird vibe people." Pete stood up and

looked through the glass separating Arties office from the rest

of the warehouse.

Helena made her way through the warehouse checking things

off as she got to them, and failed to notice where her list was

taking her until it was too late.

From Arties office, the team heard a loud, anguishing

scream. The scream tore through Myka and she roughly took hold

of Arties shoulders.

"Where is she?" She was inches from his face, starring

daggers at him.

"Take it easy there Mykes, you're gonna hurt the old man."

Pete pulled Myka off their boss and slowly let her go.

"Oh my god, I know where you sent her. How could you?" Myka

took off running, not bothering to wait for the rest of her team.

"Dude, where did you send her?" Claudia looked at Artie and

realized he wasn't speaking at the moment, and then took off

after Myka and Pete. He stood up and hesitantly followed them.

The screaming continued to pierce through the warehouse.

Helena was backed in a corner, holding her knees to her chest,

tears soaking her shirt, her eyes glued shut out of fear and her

hands were battered from grabbing at the walls for stability and

comfort that she didn't find.

This was how Myka found her. Tears filled her eyes

immediately at the sight of the woman she loved so horribly

broken in a dark corner alone. Her heart filled with anger

towards the man who drove Helena here and she was angry at

herself for not being there to prevent it. Myka slowly and

cautiously approached Helena, trying not to startle her.

"Helena?" She shuddered at the voice, afraid to open her

eyes, afraid to move, she was paralyzed. "Helena please open

your eyes. Please look at me." She knelt in front of her, about

four feet away praying silently to whoever would listen for

Helena to come out of this okay.

"Dude! What is HG doing in the Bronze Sector?" Claudia and

Pete stood at the entrance eyes wide, jaws practically hitting

the floor.

"I don't know. Artie must have sent her this way, but he

wouldn't do that on purpose right?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Claudia held her stomach and

took a few steps back until she bumped into Pete who put his arm

around her shoulder.

Pete was floored by the lengths that Artie would go to so

HG knew she wasn't welcomed. "I don't' believe it. Not cool."

Artie overheard Pete when he caught up to them. He was still

angry, he still didn't like HG, but he did regret what he had

done.

They all watched Myka trying to help HG, she was still a

few feet away from her, inching closer trying to talk her out of

"Helena it's Myka. I need you to open your eyes and look at

me please." Helena's entire body began to shake, her breathing

was labored and her eyes shut tighter. She clenched her bloodied

fists into her hair, pulling at it.

Myka knew that it was fear and madness taking over her

friend. She didn't know what to do so she tried one last time.

"Helena!" She screamed and HG opened her eyes, still shaking and

crying; but when she saw Myka there, she scrambled to her knees

and crawled like a clumsy child into Myka's arms.

"Myka." Helena sobbed into Myka's shoulder, tightening

her grip on the shirt she desperately clung to. Myka held her;

unyielding, never wanting to let go. She cried for the woman in

her arms, thinking that this was her prison for so long, she

never should have been there so close to her release. Memories

were still fresh, wounds still wide open and now it would be an

even harder recovery for her.

The rest of the group looked at them, at their closeness.

Claudia always had a feeling about the two of them, they were

basically the same person, joined at the hip, Pete was unaware

of the love the two women shared until now, his vibes were on

high alert and at this moment in time he felt awful for his

partner and HG.

When Helena calmed down, her hands relaxed and settled on

Myka's hips. She gently touched her forehead to Myka's resting

there for a minute. They took in each others breaths before Myka

pulled back to see Helena. This was the point Artie realized

what the two women shared, and the guilt of what he had done hit

him so hard. He knew Myka wouldn't forgive him easily, if ever.

"Are you okay?" She wiped the tears from Helena's reddened

cheeks gently and caressed her face until Helena found her voice

again.

"I think I'll be okay, I just need to get out of here.

Please." Her voice shook as she strained for each word. Her body

ached from tightening up and hitting the wall. Myka helped her

stand, but her legs wouldn't hold her up, she fell back down and

Myka caught her.

"I'm sorry." Helena was a little embarrassed at her

weakness.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Myka turned and glared at

Artie, but her look softened as she shifted to look at Pete.

"Pete I need your help." Pete walked into the room slowly and

stood behind his partner. "Helena, Pete is going to take you

to the car and I'm taking us home okay?" She tucked some stray

hairs behind Helena's ear. Helena nodded. "Pete be careful with

her."

"Hey HG, wrap your arm around my shoulder. I'll get you up.

It's okay." Pete took Helena into his arms and carried her out

of the bronze sector, Myka followed close behind to make sure

she was safe. Even though she knew Pete wouldn't do anything to

hurt Helena, her walls were officially up. Pete got her in the

car and Myka drove Helena back to the B&B.

Helena reached over from the passenger's seat and took

Myka's hand in her own, intertwining their fingers. She sighed

in relief, knowing that she was safe now.

"We're home." They pulled up to the B&B and Myka looked

over at Helena staring at her with a goofy smile on her face.

"Hey Myka, Claudia just got through filling me in. I don't

believe it." Leena was there to open the door for the two women.

"I'm sorry HG."

"So am I, I didn't mean to cause such a fuss." Helena was

trying to hide her embarrassment even though she had no reason

to feel ashamed.

"We're taking the day off tomorrow. I don't want anyone to

bother us Leena… would you mind?"

"I'll let everyone know."

"Thank you. Could you help me get Helena to my room?"

Helena looked at Myka and smiled. "Your room?" She didn't

know why that surprised her, they had never slept in the same

room, but she knew that Myka would want her close by just in

case.

"Well your room is fine too, but I'm staying with you." She

laughed and took Helena's arm while Leena took the other. They

walked with Helena up the stairs, down the hall and stopped in

front of Myka's door.

Leena opened the door and helped Myka get HG to the bed.

"Thank you Leena." Myka smiled gently at the inn keeper and

nodded in appreciation.

"Of course, and if you need anything call me." Leena

started to leave the room, but turned back around and witnessed

the tenderness and depth of Myka's care and love for HG.

Helena reached up to unbutton her blouse, but her bruised

and bleeding hands wouldn't allow it, they shook and fumbled and

Helena flinched at the pain. Myka saw her and lightly put her

hands down to rest on the bed. She put her hands on Helena's

chest and carefully started to unbutton the shirt.

"You don't have to do that Myka." Helena placed a hand on

Myka's to stop her.

"I know Helena. I want to so just let me." Just like that

her hands were free from Helena's hold and she continued to

unbutton the blouse until the shirt opened up. She tenderly slid

the shirt off Helena's shoulders, brushing her bare skin with

the pads of her finger tips sending shivers down both of their

spines. "I'll be right back."

Myka left for a minute and returned with an oversized

shirt for Helena to sleep in and a few wet wash cloths. Before

slipping the shirt over Helena's head, Myka cleaned up her hands

and face. "There you are. I've missed you." Helena chuckled

and reached to unclasp her bra. "Let me do it." Myka was so

comfortable with Helena, she wasn't afraid to be close to her;

in fact she craved the close contact, so did Helena.

Myka climbed on the bed behind Helena and unclasped the

bra. It slid smoothly down her arms and landed on the floor

with her shirt. Myka leaned in and placed a delicate kiss on

her shoulder. Helena felt so content in that moment, she wanted

to freeze it and stay there forever. Myka's gesture was one of

complete and unrestricted love. It was comfortable, like they've

been together their whole lives.

They held onto that moment until they were interrupted by

a soft knock on the door. "It's Leena, can I open the door? I

brought some dinner."

"Just a sec Leena." Myka slid off the bed and got the sleep

shirt over Helena's head. After that, she went to the door,

opened it and invited Leena in.

Leena looked at Helena and saw how well Myka had been

taking care of her. Myka and Helena's auras were glowing so

bright it almost knocked her over. "Wow."

"What?" Myka tilted her head waiting for a response.

"Oh it's nothing. Are you guys hungry?"

"Starved darling, thank you." Helena made a space on the

bed for Leena to put the tray.

"I'm making tea, so I'll bring it up when it's done."

"Sounds lovely." So far Leena had been the only person who

could make a decent pot of tea, even Myka tried and failed; but

Helena loved her more because she put so much effort into making

her feel at home.

When the two women were alone once again, Myka helped

Helena stand up. She rested her hands on Helena's belt buckle

and both women trembled at the touch. Myka looked at Helena's

face and saw the smirk that started to form on her lips.

"What?" Myka tugged at the metal and leather until the belt

was undone. She hooked her fingers in the belt loops and pulled

Helena closer until their bodies were flush against each other.

Helena relaxed into Myka, they were a perfect fit. She

placed her head in the crook of Myka's neck, her breath was

warm and Myka's knees nearly gave out which made Helena shake

with a soft laughter. Helena looked up at the taller woman and

saw the love and desire in her eyes mirroring her own. She took

Myka's face in her hands and brought their lips closer together,

hovering in front of each other until Myka closed the last

centimeter of space separating them.

The kiss was soft and tender, but filled with a roaring

passion that left both of them breathless. They breathed into

each other, completely at home.

Myka popped open the button of Helena's jeans and pulled

down the zipper. She lifted Helena's feet one at a time removing

her boots and then her jeans. The shirt Myka gave her reached

just above her knees. "Do you need shorts to sleep in?"

"No this is very comfortable. Thank you." Helena turned

around and sat on the bed gesturing for Myka to join her. Myka

quickly changed into sleep clothes and joined Helena on the bed.

They ate dinner and had some tea that Leena brought

upstairs. They talked about a lot of what happened that day, and

how they felt. Myka wanted to make sure Helena was okay because

if she didn't deal with it, her fears would linger and haunt

her. Helena assured her that she was fine; truthfully, and

completely fine. She made a mental note to ask Leena because she

was sure the magical inn keeper had been reading Helena's aura

from the start.

Helena curled herself into Myka whose arms were wrapped

around the smaller woman protectively and adoringly. Helena took

hold of Myka's hand that lay on her stomach and intertwined

their fingers. Eventually the two women were overtaken by sleep,

each wishing that this moment would last forever.

Helena stirred a few times in the night, but Myka simply

tightened her hold and placed a kiss on the back of Helena's

neck and they both stilled. Myka was more than happy to chase

away Helena's nightmares, no matter how many times she had to do it.

**okay... so there are seriously some errors in here. Sorry. I saw them, then when I went to put it up, I couldn't find them because I guess I was too damn lazy to really look. Anyway. My second Fic. I hope you guys enjoy it. I hope I can update regularly. Let me know what you think. Thanks.**


End file.
